superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mysterious Moles
Plot Summary While investigating the disappearance of a few air conditioners, the Super Friends discover an underground world populated by moving rocks and trees. The Super Friends also locate a couple named Minimus and Maximus Mole who are behind the air conditioner thefts. They are using special water from an underground lagoon to make trees and rocks steal the air conditioners for them. They want the air conditioners so that they can cool down an area near a crater so that they can have access to the crater's enormous supply of diamonds. Story While on a bike ride in the country, Marvin White and Wendy Harris, along with Wonder Dog, decide to take a rest break. Marvin then kneels down to the ground and draws a map in the dirt, showing Wendy that they are in the center of Cave County. Wendy then expresses her interest in returning to this county to explore the caves. Wonder Dog notices some unusual footprints. Marvin believes that the footprints look like giant chicken tracks. They head back to their bikes with the intention of following the tracks, but when they come back to their bikes it looks as though their bikes and their knapsacks have been moved. But upon further investigation, Marvin notices that his map, which he drew right next to a boulder, was also moved. Wendy then suggests that it was the boulder and the tree that moved. Marvin doesn't know how that could be, and Wendy is baffled as well, she then decides they need to report their findings to the Superfriends. A short time later at the Hall of Justice, the kids report their findings to the team. The Superfriends are having a hard time believing it, and Marvin describes the tree as being about the size of an oak tree. Robin found it unlikely that someone could have moved an oak tree while their backs were turned. But Wendy told him it sure seemed to be the case. Batman tells them they'll check it out. Once he, Robin and the kids are gone, Aquaman assumes that Batman just wants to take a ride in the country, implying that he doesn't actually believe the story, but he's using it as an excuse to go for a drive. Wonder Woman then states that it is a beautiful day. Just then, the TroubAlert goes off and Superman sees that a few factories have had their air conditioners stolen, a total of four units, and the police have no clues. While in Cave County, the Batmobile comes to a stop at the spot the kids took a break at. To the kids surprise, the tree and rock are nowhere to be found, but they suggest whoever lives in the house nearby would no, because they would see the tree and boulder everytime they look out the window. Batman then takes the kids to the front door, and they decide to pay the residents a visit. An angry looking woman named Minimus Mole comes opens the door and Batman asks if she had ever noticed a rock and a tree out front in the clearing that morning. Rudely, she tells him there never was a tree or boulder there. She then asks if they were playing some kind of joke on her. Batman tries to apologize, but she slams the door. Marvin then tells them they couldn't have dreamed it. Batman, still not believing their story, says "Well, that's that." He then smiles and they leave in the Batmobile. Mrs. Mole then comes outside when they are gone. She then signals to her husband to come back to the house, and just then, off in the distance, her husband and a walking tree and boulder starts to head back toward the house. The tree is holding an air conditioner. Back at the Hall, Wonder Woman is investigating the air conditioner thefts. She discusses with the others about how a Printing Plant, Textile Factory, Paper Factory and a Pharmaceutical Plant were all stripped of their air conditioners. Superman then says it's hardly a national disaster, but they have to take action. Just then, Batman and the others get back from Cave County, and Batman tells them there was nothing going on at that roadside clearing. Superman asks if he's sure they got the right place. Marvin then answers affirmatively. Aquaman asks if they had seen anything else strange, and they realized they forgot to mention the strange giant chicken tracks they saw leading into or out of the forest. Naturally Batman is in disbelief, at that Wendy says: "Jeepers, we should have shown you those tracks when you were there!" Batman sarcastically tells them to let them know if they see anymore giant chicken tracks, and then at that, the kids decide to go check out the clearing again to see if they can find those tracks. As they leave, Robin says: "Holy fairy tales! A giant chicken!" Batman then adds: "And trees and rocks that walk by themselves." Just then, the TroubAlert sounds and the Super Friends switch it on and see the face of Colonel Wilcox on the Justice League Monitor. He tells them that last night someone stole the air conditioner unit from the roof of the Government Research Laboratory. "Great Neptune! It looks like a tornado hit it!", is what Aquaman says in response to the surprising sight. Superman then says the unit must have weighed two tons. Wilcox tells them that it was custom made for their Medical lab. Because it will take months to replace, the government is forced to put their medical experiment on hold, one that involved steps they were going to take for a possible epidemic that the United States may be facing next winter. They had been working to develop a vaccine in order to prevent it, but the experiments will only work in cool, purified air. Superman then tells the colonel they'll get right on it. Batman and Robin decide that they will go to investigate the theft of the air conditioner, and Wonder Woman tells them that it's in Cave County. Robin can't help but think that's quite a coincidence, since that's where they were with the kids. Superman tells him it might not be a coincidence. Batman then agrees, and then says: "Let's roll Teen Wonder, to the Batmobile." Meanwhile, the kids are heading back to the clearing on their bicycles. But they can't find it, because instead of locating the old house they see a truck stop in its' place, called Min & Max Trucking Company. Thinking that they haven't got to the location yet, they keep on riding, but when they pass a billboard sign advertising Fairyland Caves, they are now positive they must have made a wrong turn, they then go back and see where they made the wrong turn. They then arrive at the clearing and find the map that Marvin drew on the ground. But Marvin is baffled, because he remembered there being an old house across from the clearing, and not a truck garage. They go to the door and knock on it, but they realize that the mechanic may be down in the grease pit and not able to hear. They go in anyway, without permission, and it's dark, Marvin presses a button on the wall, thinking it's the light switch. It actually isn't, and instead, the switch activates a hidden motor, which causes the entire building to turn around, making it clear that the truck garage and the house are one and the same. As Marvin turns on his flashlight, he sees that they are not in a truck garage, because there's no sign of any mechanic's tools, no work benches or grease pit or not even an old truck tire laying around. They notice that there are also air conditioning machines in the corner of the room. They also notice curtains on the windows, as if they are in a house. Upon stepping through the backdoor, the determine they are not at the back of the truck garage, but that they are in the front of the Mole's house. They are no quite confused, since they came through the front and exited the front from the back, a very peculiar contradiction. They then decide to look for a clue by following the giant tracks, which was why they had came there to begin with. Meanwhile, the Dynamic Duo arrive at the medical lab in Cave County, and find that it is closed, and will remain that way until the air conditioner is replaced. Batman then tells Robin that research work involving microbes and medicines involves purified air and cool temperatures. Robin then tells Batman he'd like to catch those crooks and put them in the "cooler" for a long stretch. Batman tells him that's a good place for air conditioner thieves. They then use their batropes to check out the roof, and Batman notices that the steel rods holding the air conditioner in place was torn and twisted like taffy. Robin then says: "Pardon my slang, Batman, but this air cooling unit was really ripped off." Batman assumes that whoever did this job must have used a crane with tractor treads. They then check the ground for tractor prints, with no luck. They don't even find tire tracks. Robin asks Batman if its' possible for a tractor to have gone through the woods. Batman then tells him the foliage is too thick. He goes on to say that they have a real puzzle to solve. They then realize they'll have to have a combined think-session with all the Super Friends. Meanwhile, the kids are following the tracks, and although Marvin is nervous the tracks may lead to some giant creature, Wendy tells him she'll play it cool and calm...and run like mad, screaming at the top of her lungs. The tracks then lead them to a knocked over tree, with shoe prints all around it. Marvin then notices that where the tree once was is the entrance to a cave. They decide against getting Batman and Robin since they suspect that the hole would be gone by the time they got back. They start to climb down. Using his flashlight, they then keep moving, seeing where the cave leads. Marvin then marks the trail using chalk. They then begin their subterranean adventure. Back at the Hall of Justice, the "think-session" begins, as the Super Friends use their super-brain power to figure it out. On the blackboard, there is written; the stolen air conditioners, the tree and the boulder, and the Moles. Wonder Woman then says she wonders if those things are all connected. But their investigation has not seemed to uncover any rock or tree, and the housewife acted like they were out of their minds when she was questioned about it. Aquaman stated that their story was rather incredible, but Superman retorts that they had reported weird things in the past that turned out to be true. Robin then remembers that the housewife was dressed in mountain-climbing gear. Wonder Woman then says that there are no mountains in Cave County. Robin then states that there is something fishy about that. Aquaman tells the team that he'll check the general information computer to see what he can learn about the Moles. He then learns that they are highly regarded spelunkers. Maximus Mole is a retired professor of speleology, which is the study of caves and caverns. Wonder Woman says that she recalls them now, and how Mr. Mole wrote a book about his search for the legendary Bottomless Cave. Superman tells them he never found it, but his theory was that it is located somewhere in Cave County. Robin states that's why she was wearing the gear. Batman then says: "A small pick, a coil of rope, pitons." The same tools that are used for exploring caves. Superman then asks how spelunking ties in with stolen air conditioners. The kids continue descending deeper into the cave which, although they aren't aware, is actually Bottomless Cave. The continue their descent until they find themselves about a mile below the surface, realizing it's starting to warm up like a steam bath, despite that fact that when they entered the cave, it was quite cool. Just then, Wonder Dog sneezes. Just then, a voice is heard saying: "Gesundheit, Max." It's then that the kids realize they aren't alone in the cave, and they see the Mole family below, further down the cave path. Minnie tells Max that she told him to wear his long underwear. He then tells her that he is wearing long underwear. He told her that he didn't sneeze, but she then called him "absent minded." He tells her he wants to take a break from climbing down, since he's not a young man anymore. They stop on a ledge, and she meanly states to him that he was an old man his entire life, and that it's his fault they have to climb back down since he burned out the magneto, which is a motor part they have to replace for their drillmobile. He tells her to remind him while they are down there to refill his bottle with walk water. She tells him she will remind her, and that he'd forget his head if it wasn't fastened to his shoulders, which she admits there are times she thinks it isn't. She then tells him they need to keep moving. He obeys. Meanwhile, above, Marvin and Wendy were overhearing their conversation, but as the Moles continue to descend they can't hear them being so far down. They wonder what a drillmobile and walk water is. Marvin suggests in a joking manner the walk water may be a type of foot lotion. He then laughs. Wendy laughs, although sarcastically. She then says that if it is a lotion, she wishes she had some, since her feet are killing her. At the Hall of Justice, the think-session continues, and Wonder Woman hypothesizes the possibility that the Moles discovered Bottomless Cave, and learned that it reaches a depth to warm for comfort, meaning they need air conditioners. But Superman then asks her how a middle-aged couple could remove cooling units from factory rooftops and transport them underground. And also, another question he posed was "Where would they get electric power to run those machines - five miles below the surface?" Wonder Woman then says those are puzzlers. But Wonder Woman concludes that it must have happened, because all the thefts took place within a short distance of their home, and then there's also the report Marvin and Wendy gave about the rocks and trees, which occurred directly across the road from the Mole house. Aquaman then tells them that the kids had also gone to check out the giant chicken tracks they claimed to have seen. Robin then says: "Holy humble pie! Marvin and Wendy may be on to something after all." Just then they realize that the kids may be heading for some trouble. They then head back to Cave County but Superman decides he isn't going because he wants to check out a theory of his own--the biggest and most powerful air conditioning unit in the area is located on the roof of the Power & Electric Company, which is a tempting target for cooling unit thieves. Far below the ground, near the bottom of the Earth's crust, the Mole family finally reach Molesville, an underground jungle. Max remarks about its' beauty, but his wife reminds him they have work to do since they can't get anywhere near the diamonds in the jungle because of their proximity to a flame spewing volcano, and the heat is to strong to approach the fissure. They then approach their drillmobile, which is capable of boring through solid rock and soil. Minnie then installs the new Magneto, so that the vehicle will drive again. Minnie then reminds Max about the walk water. At a lagoon, Max begins filling up his bottle. Just then, a Walking Palm Tree walks up to the lagoon and puts its' roots into the water, soaking up the water into its' roots. Max Mole then remarks how it's a good thing that the water in the lagoon gives the plantlife of Molesville the ability to move about by themselves, otherwise they would die of thirst. He then tells the tree that he and his wife are returning to the surface but they will be back soon. Later, the drillmobile begins to leave Molesville, with Minnie driving the vehicle. It then moves upward as it bores its' way through solid rock and soil, making its' way to the surface. Minnie mentions how there's billions of dollars worth of diamonds laying around that crater, but they can't get near it because of the heat. While in the Batmobile, the four Superfriends pass Graham's Bond Pty Ltd. and Crura Brnsii, making their way through the city toward Cave County. Wonder Woman then sees Superman in flight above the city, and Robin says it sure beats driving through traffic. Superman then lands on top of the power plant, and he assumes that if the thieves do attempt to steal the cooling unit, they will use a powerful crane-copter to lift it. He then decides to go on sky watch and hides himself behind the cooling unit, realizing they won't notice him there. Meanwhile, the Mole family are about to get to the surface, but it's then that Max realizes he forgot to turn the house around, and he left the truck garage facing the road. This irritates Minnie, who makes another rude comment about his absent mindedness. They surface, and the drillmobile enters the garage. She then has has her husband check the road and get a tree to help the loading while she opens up the cargo hatch. He then waters a tree and a boulder and has the tree load the cooling units into the vehicle and the boulder erase the tracks of the tree. Meanwhile in Bottomless Cave, the kids and Wonder Dog continue their hike back to the surface, and they a frightened by the appearance of a bat, and they take off running. And since the bat startled them, they lost their trail, and don't know how to get back, but Marvin assures Wendy he knows the direction--is up. Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Cast Coming Soon! Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes *References: Pharmaceutical, textile, paper, printing, souvenirs, refreshments, golden tours, tyrannosaurus, stegosaurus, hadrosaur, tortoises, T-Rex, duck-billed dinosaur, orange stegosaurus, blue dinosaur, tortoise, mushroom, Quotes Coming Soon! External links *The Mysterious Moles at the Internet Movie Database Category:Episodes